1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair, more specifically, the present invention discloses a wheelchair with raising seat for assisting users in standing and seating which improves a user's independence and safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs are a necessary form of transportation for injured patients in daily life. Wheelchairs are particularly useful for seriously injured or disabled persons, who without the wheelchair would be unable to be mobile.
However, a major concern to users is their safety while rising from or sitting into the chair. Typically, another person must assist the chair user while they are rising or sitting. Additionally, the assisting person must lift the body weight of the user while trying to keep the chair stable. Unfortunately, this often can not safely be accomplished, resulting in the chair user slipping or falling or the chair becomes unstable and crashes into nearby objects or bystanders.
As shown above, it is critical to protect users when they are rising or sitting and ensure their safety. Failing or slipping while exiting the chair not only can lead to further injury to the user, but also is embarrassing and lowers the user's confidence. Additionally, if the user is heavy, an assisting person can easily strain muscles or hurt themselves while helping the user rise.
Therefore, there is need for an improved wheelchair that can provide a self-raising support for assisting users and a fixing position for preventing instability.